Más allá
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Porque el camino correcto no es el más fácil. Una época de lluvia no implica una vida desastrosa. Y un día espléndido no está lleno de sol y calor. Oneshot songfict.


**Notas iniciales:** Sep, aquí Hikari otra vez a la vista con un nuevo oneshot songfict Y como siempre he tratado, al pensar en esas personas importantes para mí en la red cada vez que escribo algo, me alegra saber que mi mini–lista ha crecido un tantito más. Ya saben quiénes son, esas personas que están pegadas a mi corazón, que me betean, que me entregan gratos momentos de chats, las risas, los momentos de euforia, de rabia, de estrés laboral, cuando armo relajo por una tontería o cuando me río ante los verdaderos inconvenientes.

Y agradezco que mi mini–lista ha crecido un tantito, aunque ya la conocía desde antes, estos últimos días llenos de risa, delirios, imágenes, escritos y montones de cosas más que nos convertiría en perfectas pacientes de un prestigioso (prestigioso, nada de quinta categoría XD) centro de atención mental de alta seguridad XDD así que este proyecto va para** Barby, ** por los consejos, por los delirios, por la risa, por el limón, por la felicidad, por las traducciones, por ser una buena mentalizadora y por hacerme enrojecer cada vez que me acuerdo de ello. Tendremos que poner mano a la obra. Y luego de leer este fict me comentarás… ¿Tengo consulta gratis de por vida?

Y también dedicado para **Laura**, por darme permiso XDDD y porque terminaste con mucho esfuerzo ya–sabes–qué (lamento el retardo de la entrega en comparación con el día de culminación) y entonces le seguirás a ya–sabes–qué–delirante–precioso y después lo que dijo barby en ya–sabes–qué–aún–no–lo–creo y tenemos que ponernos a trabajar comenzando con ya–sabes–qué–XDDD y si te revolviste es que mi conciencia me acusa y por eso creo que ya sabes. Es que sabes mucho – muack –

Y me dejo de este parloteo que sé que lo que han venido es a perder tiempo en otra historia, espero poder raptármelos unos instantes del pesado y monótono mundo real, para devolverlos con ánimos renovados. Sólo entonces habré cumplido mi propósito.

Y para finalizar, a mi LJ pueden ir para saber cómo escuchar la canción de este proyecto.

La canción no me pertenece, la canta Florencia Bertotti y su título es Porque. Ya se imaginan entonces por dónde va la vaina. **Porque he elegido lo correcto por encima de lo fácil, por mucho que me cueste.**

* * *

**Más allá**

* * *

Aquella madrugada, esa ráfaga helada que le atravesó la piel seguro que fue su instinto informándole que la agonía de la espera había terminado, y el terrible palpitar de su corazón, amenazando romperle el pecho, también era la clara indicación de que aún faltaba mucho por afrontar.

Con un trueno estremecedor y un rayo partiendo el cielo, heladas gotas de lluvia descendieron de inmediato, tan gigantescas y frías que empaparon todo a su paso en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione se arregló el abrigo, tratando de abotonárselo por delante (la verdad sin conseguirlo porque las manos le temblaban terriblemente) y se recogió rápido el cabello en un lazo, al tiempo que descendía con prisa, tratando de no tropezarse con los escalones y volver a poner en riesgo su pierna. Si su madre la hubiese visto, hace mucho que (si le fuese posible) la llevaría lo más lejos de «él» para evitar que siga sufriendo, aún, cada vez más.

Y Jane Granger, que era una señora con la mentalidad tan fría para tomar decisiones con la cabeza y no con el corazón, con una mueca de resignación aceptó hace mucho tiempo atrás que Hermione le había heredado ello, pero más podían los genes de su padre, en especial apasionarse por algo (o alguien, que para el caso es lo mismo) y no dejarlo ni aunque el mundo se le viniese encima. Así que, con el corazón en la mano, los Granger dejaron partir a su hija hace algunos años atrás, para que lo siguiera, aún sin saber si alguna vez volverían a verla con vida.

A pesar de ello, sabiendo que era muy probable que no pudiese tener contacto pronto con sus padres, Hermione se abrigó más, para no pescar para colmo un resfriado. Y apenas tuvo contacto con el helado piso de madera, se percató que había dejado las sandalias al pie de la cama.

Hermione corrió lo más que podía en sus condiciones, sintiendo que su alma se abría al mismo tiempo que la puerta grande de la entrada, y que sus ojos brotaban más líquido que el exterior al sentir un leve alivio en su corazón. Su improvisado peinado dejó caer unos mechones castaños que de inmediato se enrollaron alrededor de sus mejillas.

La joven se agachó y con requerimiento de cierta fuerza pudo levantar al cuerpo empapado y casi inconsciente.

Lo primero que la estremeció, mucho más allá del frío, mucho más allá de la sangre mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, era el resplandor de los orbes esmeraldas que resaltaba bastante en la profundidad de la noche.

Olvidándose del abrigo, Hermione atinó a envolverlo con sus brazos, sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba completamente ante el frío húmedo de Harry, y una corriente eléctrica la atravesó cuando sintió el helado aliento del joven chocándole contra el cuello al susurrarle

_– No sabía que estabas aquí. Estuve a punto de llegar solo._

Luego Hermione requirió de sacar fuerzas de donde no existía, porque el pesado cuerpo de Harry estuvo a punto de tumbarla.

Y lo primer que su raciocinio le dijo fue avisarle a cada uno de sus amigos, vía lechuza.

Pero una lechuza fue lo último que ella buscó, menos aún un pergamino y tinta. Hermione se concentró en aferrar contra sí al joven, tratando de transmitirle algo de calor.

Aquella noche fue la más tormentosa en mucho tiempo, quizá la naturaleza poniendo de su parte y con el fuerte golpeteo contra el techo camuflaba cada ruido, por mínimo que fuese, mientras Hermione hacía hasta lo imposible para llevar a Harry a una habitación más reconfortante que la empapada entrada de la mansión.

Y la marejada que se desataba en el interior del cuarto no era más calmada que el clima que azotaba la ciudad. Con una temperatura corporal de cerca de los 40 grados, esas profundas heridas y los constantes delirios, Hermione no podía siquiera alejarse lo estrictamente necesario para cambiarle el paño de la caliente frente, un perfecto contraste en comparación a lo fría que le resultaba la piel de Harry.

Casi a punto de echarse al llanto por creer no hacer lo suficiente, Hermione le acercó una bandeja de agua fresca a los resecos labios del joven. Harry siguió murmurándole entre sus ensueños, dejando que ella misma armara la historia de cómo él había llegado a tales condiciones.

Incluso después que Hermione lo hidratara con un ungüento para la piel y agua para su cuerpo, le diera a beber la «Poción Dorada» que había leído en el libro de «Supervivencia Urgente, el momento en que la fatalidad nos atrapa» y también cuando le verificaba las vendas empapadas el bálsamo que le cicatrizaría sus heridas, Harry parecía ajeno a todo lo que ella le hacía, pues seguía más concentrado en su susurrante relato.

Hermione suspiró, ahogando las lágrimas. No sabía qué le afectaba más, si lo que Harry había vivido o el cómo aún parecía estar encerrado en esos fatales momentos y ella no pudiendo hacer algo para sacarlo de aquella cruel pesadilla. Con los dedos entrelazados, y mordiéndose los pulgares, Hermione se sentó junto a él, quedándole sólo implorar silenciosamente que pronto pasara de ese estado.

Luego de unos instantes de angustia silenciosa, Hermione verificó que las heridas estuviesen aún vendadas firmemente y que el sudor helado que Harry desprendía no las aflojara durante el resto de la madrugada.

* * *

El cielo seguía envuelto en nubes grises y un suave golpeteo se escuchaba en el techo. Si no fuera por el reloj de péndulo en la mesita cercana a la puerta, Hermione no hubiese detectado que un nuevo día asomaba.

Desperezándose un tanto, la joven se restregó los ojos y por unos instantes se sintió tan desorientada por una pesadez en la mente, como si hubiese dormido una semana. Aunque mentalmente calculaba unas 4 horas desde que logró cerrar los ojos. Mientras se orientaba, se encontró echa un ovillo al borde de la cama. Por un lado era una suerte que fuera quieta para dormir, sino al mínimo movimiento hubiese acabado en el frío piso, y con su sueño pesado que no detectaría la caída y el clima actual, ahora estuviese resfriada.

Y recordando el frío, se acurrucó más en la sábana, tratando de que ni los dedos de los pies se escaparan del caluroso cobijo, prometiéndose a sí misma 5 minutitos más antes de ir al cuarto de Buckbeak a darle su desayuno.

Con la sensación de tranquilidad en el alma, Hermione hubiese ronroneado de gusto, pero lo que le recordó de inmediato lo de la noche anterior fue la profunda exhalación de aire que ella no dio.

Hermione abrió los ojos de inmediato y buscó con la mirada a quien se supone que cuidaba, encontrándolo despierto, pálido y una mini–sonrisa enmarcándole el malherido rostro.

Sacando la mano desde el calor de debajo de la sábana para enfrentar a las bajas temperaturas de la habitación, Hermione posó una mano sobre la frente de Harry, verificando la temperatura de él. Aún estaba caliente.

Hermione sintió una amargura atravesarle el alma. Su amigo con fiebre y ella queriendo vagar perezosamente en la cama. Y estuvo por levantarse pero la mano de Harry la inmovilizó al rodearle la cintura y esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella, murmurando a duras penas un «No te vayas»

Harry dejó caer el brazo y se arrimó más a ella, su aliento chocando contra la piel de Hermione, al susurrarle palabras que ella no entendía, pero dadas las circunstancias Hermione dedujo con facilidad que eran aún alucinaciones referente al día anterior, o quizá expresiones verbales de agradecimiento por sus cuidados, aunque si era esto último, en vez de sentirse mejor, aquella sensación de angustia crecía, porque ella sabía que podía (y debía) entregarle más.

Aun así le acarició la nuca con suavidad, hasta que los susurros de Harry cesaron, y su cabeza cayó con más pesadez en ella. El profundo respirar le indicó que el cansancio había hecho trizas su despertar, volviéndolo al mundo de Morfeo.

Hermione estuvo unos instantes más, para luego moverse despacio. No sea que Harry despertara y se inquietara nuevamente con esas imágenes, porque sólo en sueños él parecía encontrar paz.

* * *

Con un profundo suspiro, y recordándose por centésima vez en su existencia la evolución de la vida, que ella también ha devorado suculentas piezas de carne, en estofados, salsas, ensaladas y montones de platillos, Hermione acercó un tarro con hurones sin vida a un recostado Buckbeak quien con un movimiento de cabeza pareció agradecer por el desayuno.

En tiempos anteriores Hermione tenía que inclinarse en búsqueda de la aceptación del hipogrifo, pero seguramente el alimentarle, cuidar de él e incluso serle compañía en esa inmensa mansión, era más que suficiente para que la joven ahora se sentara con más confianza para acariciarle el pico en señal de saludo matutino.

Buckbeak gruñó y agitó las alas, dándole a entender que deseaba salir de su encierro, y Hermione le complacía. No era nadie para evitar que cualquier ser vivo permaneciera en contra de su voluntad en cautiverio, aunque el hipogrifo siempre regresaba a la mansión que antes perteneció por generaciones a la familia Black. Seguramente aún esperando el regreso de aquel con el que una noche, hace años atrás, escapó de las garras de la muerte.

Luego de unos mordiscos a su desayuno, el hipogrifo se levantó, siendo la señal para que Hermione le acariciara el lomo y lo guiara por medio de la mansión hasta el piso superior.

Con cierto cuidado Hermione abrió la inmensa puerta de la recámara, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y dejando pasar al hipogrifo, cuyas herraduras chocaban lo más silencioso posible con el piso de madera, quizá Buckbeak percibía la presencia y el necesario descanso del primer joven que dejó que le montara.

Hermione guio a Buckbeak hasta el balcón, y con una mirada le señaló al lluvioso ambiente. El hipogrifo seguía dando claras muestras de salir a estirar las alas, por lo que la joven abrió las puertas del balcón. Buckbeak avanzó hasta el borde del balcón y su cabeza se volvió hacia la joven, como siempre lo hacía. Hermione le sonrió y retrocedió un par de pasos en respuesta, cerrando a tiempo la puerta para evitar la fuerte ráfaga que se producía cuando Buckbeak agitaba las alas antes de lanzarse al vacío y deslizarse por el cielo.

_Miro caer las gotas  
de lluvia en mi ventana,  
sé que todo será igual  
no cambiará mañana._

La joven siempre daba la apariencia de cerrar la puerta del balcón y dejarle libre, pero invariablemente se asomaba a la ventana del lado derecho y por medio de un huequito que se hacía entre las cortinas corridas, le seguía la pista hasta que no se veía más que un punto alado en la distancia.

Y esta no fue la excepción, por lo que en esta ocasión Hermione también percibió esa sensación de que un pedacito de su alma se desgarraba al verlo partir. Siempre se repetía que tenía que dejarlo ir, y si no volvía, sólo le quedaban los buenos momentos y desear que sea lo más feliz posible.

Por unos instantes Hermione recordó a su otro ser querido que requiere ahora de sus cuidados. E imaginó que también tarde o temprano también le dejaría ir, que nuevamente le permitiría marcharse.

Y se preguntó si podría soportarlo.

_El sol volverá a salir  
la luna será más blanca,  
el río será más río  
no caerán las montañas. _

Un gruñido en el estómago le recordó que ella aún no se había liberado del ayuno. Mentalmente se justificó que luego de dejarle unos huevos con tocino y una taza de chocolate a Harry, por si despertaba mientras ella estaba con Buckbeak, y de llevarle su desayuno al hipogrifo, no se había dado tiempo de morder siquiera una tostada.

Además por el cambio de rutina de la inesperada lluvia de la noche anterior, Hermione se había levantado un tanto más tarde de lo habitual, y a estas horas el retrato de la señora Black debe estar más que lleno de atención para ver a la «intrusa impura e inmunda» y gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz, y sus algarabías a tan temprana hora no era bueno para el descanso de Harry.

Quizá sería bueno tomar una chaqueta para protegerse del clima, salir por la puerta de atrás y darle una rápida visita al supermercado muggle de 6 cuadras abajo, aunque esto sea una salida de lo inusual y soporte antes de tiempo las miradas de extrañeza del vecindario al ver otra vez a «aquella mujer salida de la nada.»

Pero esto era preferible a tentar la suerte y llenar la mansión con la horrorosa voz de la señora Black.

Hermione comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas algo que la protegiera de la llovizna cuando tuvo una sensación que ella ya sabía con qué relacionar perfectamente, porque ese estremecimiento no se debía al frío.

_Porque me quedo muda  
prendida en tu mirada._

_Porque todo es lejano,  
porque sin ti ya no hay más nada._

_– No te vayas – _pidió Harry en una oración clara y directa, luego señaló el desayuno aún intacto y con una leve sonrisa le siguió hablando _– Me has confundido con Goyle, seguramente. Yo no como tanto_

Hermione desistió en buscar lo que ahora no se acordaba qué buscaba o para qué, al verlo sonreír, y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a desayunar.

* * *

Al ver los platos vacíos, Hermione admitió que Harry tenía razón al haber calculado mal la cantidad de comida, en especial cuando parecía que él dificultosamente hasta respiraba, menos iba a pasarse unas tostadas por la garganta.

Harry aceptó tomar un poco de chocolate pero el resto pidió que ella se lo tomara porque sentía que iba a reventar si se pasaba una pizca más de algo por la garganta. Le bromeó con eso de que el objetivo de ella era de volverlo obeso para entregarle a Buckbeak una buena cena navideña.

Hermione sintió una calidez llenando de a poco y borrando la angustia anterior, al notar a Harry más lleno de vida que la noche anterior, cuando parecía que en cualquier instante exhalaba su último aliento. Aunque ella aún debía hacer algo con esa hinchazón del lado derecho y esos hematomas del cuello. Casi sintió como ella misma se asfixiaba al imaginar las circunstancias que le dejaron aquellas marcas.

Y es que, a pensar que Hermione creyera que la última persona en este universo se pudiera merecer un trato tan salvaje era justamente Harry, no todos pensaban de la misma manera. Con fastidio mentalmente maldijo a cada uno de los infelices que en los delirios de madrugada salieron de los labios de Harry. Y nuevamente agradeció al Ser Supremo por tenerlo aún con vida y poder verlo nuevamente tal como es, con sus virtudes y defectos.

_Porque no existen hadas,  
ni príncipes ni sueños.  
Porque todo es mentira,  
porque sin ti  
ya no hay más vida._

Le admiraba dormir tranquilamente, por lo que aparentaba, sin pesadillas, y entonces aprovechó para cuidadosamente verificar el estado de sus heridas destapando cuidadosamente las vendas.

Y por centésima vez en su existencia, Hermione agradeció la magia, porque gracias a los ungüentos mágicos y a la «Poción Dorada» las heridas de Harry estaban cicatrizando con bastante rapidez.

Deslizó con cuidado un dedo por la magulladura de sus costillas y sonrió al percatarse que el rostro de Harry no reflejara el mínimo dolor. Así mismo analizaba su la temperatura tibia corporal de la mañana se debía a una respuesta natural del cuerpo del joven en contra de la fría y lluviosa mañana.

Luego analizó los golpes de su rostro, que, a pesar de dejarle la piel con una tonalidad entre verdosa y morada, no le quitaban en lo absoluto la belleza que ella siempre vio en las varoniles facciones.

Y dejándose llevar por un impulso, mientras acariciaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que llevaba en la frente, Hermione acercó su boca a la de él, rozando su nariz pequeña con la perfilada del joven.

_Un día profundo y claro  
llegaras a buscarme  
en una carroza blanca  
como en los cuentos de antes_.

Un golpeteo, más fuerte que la lluvia en contra de la mansión, más fuerte que los latidos de su corazón, la obligó a retirar el rostro antes de rozarle siquiera los labios.

Hermione se recogió el cabello en un improvisado moño, mientras abría las puertas del balcón y dejaba que ingresara un empapado Buckbeak, que gruñía de satisfacción y gratitud.

La joven tomó una toalla de un mueble cercano y con ella secó cuidadosa y pacientemente las alas, el lomo del hipogrifo para luego terminar con el pico. Buckbeak arañó el piso y restregó su cabeza en el rostro de la joven, empapándoselo con sus plumas mojadas, y dejándole una corriente helada por toda la piel al sentir el agua fría.

Entonces Hermione le dio unas suaves palmadas en el lomo del hipogrifo para guiarlo nuevamente a su refugio, para que terminara su desayuno que, a las horas que se hallaban, casi era almuerzo.

* * *

Al regresar, Hermione vio a Harry tan dormido como lo había dejado instantes anteriores. Notando que el frío se incrementaba más que la noche anterior, la joven se apresuró a calcular un espacio en donde antes estaba un alargado mueble y lo colocó en un rincón cercano a la ventana cercana a las puertas del balcón.

Nuevamente buscó entre sus pertenencias y obtuvo su varita de núcleo de dragón y con precisión la agitó murmurando unas palabras entre latín e inglés, provocando que el mueble se incrustara en la pared y se abriera una profunda grieta, atravesando hacia el techo en ladrillos acomodados geométricamente perfectos.

La joven de apellido Granger mantuvo la respiración, como si con ello evitaba el natural ruido que se hacía al formarse una chimenea en la habitación.

Una vez terminada su transformación, Hermione hizo aparecer unos leños y con un claro y firme «Incendio» provocó que las llamas envolvieran los maderos a pesar de que se encontraran húmedos. Entonces con una delgada vara de hierro y mango de madera, (producto también de su magia) movió los leños para avivar más la fogata.

Cerró bien las puertas del balcón, corriendo los doseles. Las cortinas de la ventana las recogió para que no se incendiaran, pudiendo también ver el paisaje lluvioso que no cedía.

Una vez que ocupó toda su atención en todo lo que no refería a Harry (aunque el calor de la fogata era por él) entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama, admirándolo en silencio, vigilando su tranquilo sueño.

Y la tentación fue más fuerte en esta ocasión.

_Tú seguirás allí,  
yo seguiré soñando  
ese beso que al final  
te robaré mientras tanto_.

El suave contacto fue más que suficiente para llenarle de calidez el alma, palpando entonces con felicidad que él seguía con vida, que esa agonizante espera de noches anteriores había terminado.

Hermione sonrió sobre sus labios, sintiendo el respirar profundo del joven en ella, acariciándola como seda sobre piel, saboreando lo que ni el más dulce néctar podría brindarle, y de paso, repitiéndose constantemente, que esta sería la primera y única vez que se atrevería a ultrajar la tranquilidad de su amigo, aunque él ni se enterase.

Y por ella claro que jamás lo descubrirá.

Ella le susurró tantas palabras de cariño, sueltas y sin enlace alguno, lo que hace tiempo hubiese deseado expresarle, cuando le informó que era el momento de separarse, que nadie más ha llegado hasta donde llegaron los dos juntos y que ya fue demasiado con haberle arrebatado los momentos con sus padres como para dejarla continuar con él en un claro enfrentamiento contra la muerte.

Y Harry sabía a lo que se refería. Él, sagaz y ágil con algunos encantamientos fundamentales contra los enemigos que ella no podía dominar, a duras penas había logrado sobrevivir, lo suficiente para buscar refugio en la mansión Black.

Hermione recostó su frente en la de Harry, cerrando los ojos, soltó un profundo suspiro, agradeciendo por enésima vez, que esté vivo. Y ella no se cansaría de agradecerlo por una eternidad y un día más, de ser necesario.

Y no era que ella pidiera la inmortalidad a Harry, pero tampoco una muerte tan atroz como la que estuvo por sufrir a manos de unos malnacidos de mentalidad obtusa que no ven en él lo que ella notaba.

Estando envuelta en sus meditaciones, no supo el momento preciso, sólo lo reconoció por la ya entonces familiar sensación de todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

_Porque me quedo muda  
prendida en tu mirada._

_Porque todo es lejano,  
porque sin ti ya no hay más nada. _

Se vio reflejada, asustadiza, envuelta en un océano verde esmeralda, con ansias se zambullirse en el mismo y ahogarse de ser necesario.

Hermione movió los labios pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Con nerviosismo hizo el ademán de levantarse, y pedirle perdón por su osadía.

Porque parecía una chiquilla que encontró a su hombre ideal en una tormenta lluviosa, y luego de ayudarle en restablecerse de sus heridas producto de una batalla contra un feroz dragón, entonces él se la llevaría a un castillo encantado en donde millones de fieles sirvientes estarían prestos a ayudarles hasta levantar una copa; entonces la pareja feliz colmarían el castillo de millones de hijos y con la fortuna eterna del hombre, serían felices por siempre y para siempre con una buena dosis de «El Elíxir de la Vida», y «La Pócima de la Eterna Juventud»

Su mente respiró ante tal absurda fantasía.

Ella no era ninguna chiquilla y aunque las virtudes de Harry lo lleven tentadoramente a la de un encantador miembro de la alteza, con su propio corcel blanco incluido, ella sabía cuáles eran los defectos que venían con el paquete.

Y sólo Dios sabía cuánto ella lo aceptaba, con tal de que una pizca del amor que ella en silencio le profesaba, le fuera correspondida, aunque no era algo que (en su concepto) le era vital para vivir.

Por ello la tomó en total sorpresa cuando en menos de dos segundos la espalda se encontraba arrimada a la fría sábana, su blusa rozando deliciosamente con el pecho desnudo de Harry y los labios de él dando un ataque sensual al cuello de Hermione.

Inconscientemente Hermione le dio refugio en su cuerpo, entreabriendo las piernas para que se apoyara, así como antes le había dado cabida en su vida, para que nunca desfalleciera. Con sus manos Hermione sondeaba cada herida de su cuerpo y gemía de satisfacción por la respuesta excitante que Harry provocaba con sus húmedos y cálidos besos.

Porque ella sentía el Edén ahí y ahora, en la boca de Harry obrando magia en su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la blusa para desprenderla de su interior, y lo logró en instantes, sin encantamientos complicados, con caricias que han existido desde el inicio de la reproducción humana, con más delicadeza que miles de años atrás y (de parte de ella) con una entrega que sería la envidia de cualquier esposo en su noche de bodas.

Nunca antes Hermione sintió algo más erótico y libidinoso que los labios de Harry capturando un pezón suyo por encima de la tela mientras la otra mano se deslizaba por la curva de su otro pecho.

Fue cuando de sus labios entreabiertos finalmente pudieron expresar claramente lo que su alma llevaba escondiendo tanto tiempo.

Por unos instantes Hermione se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, no sabiendo del todo si era por evitar gritar o por detener el constante «Te amo» que no cesaba de pronunciar ante cada caricia más atrevida. Inconscientemente pensó que ni tan necesario era que lo dijera, su cuerpo acariciándolo e incentivándolo declaraba más de lo que ella era capaz

Exhalando aire profundamente entre los dientes, Hermione comenzó a intercalar entre sus gemidos el nombre del causante de los mismos, a veces confundiéndose entre palabras de afecto, o dejando frases inconclusas, provocando que a Harry se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo, porque para provocarle tales sensaciones a la joven, es el claro resultado de que ella está totalmente entregada al momento.

_Porque no existen hadas,  
ni príncipes ni sueños.  
Porque todo es mentira,  
porque sin ti  
__ya no hay más vida,  
ya no hay más vida._  


Sus orbes verdes la recorrían con ganas y deseo, al irla despojando de la ropa. Después de todo, era lo justo, luego de que ella hiciera lo mismo horas antes, la única diferencia es que en este desprendimiento, los dos estaban conscientes.

Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, descendió sobre ella, acariciando con sus labios lo que sus manos descubrían, deleitándose con el estremecimiento de su piel y de su reacción positiva a cada caricia en la que impregnaba silenciosas promesas.

Harry era vagamente consciente de las manos de ella deslizándose por su espalda, más percibía temblores en su pecho, en donde su corazón amenazaba desgarrar para quedarse junto a ella por siempre. En un determinado instante en que las piernas de Hermione rodearon sus masculinas caderas, no pudo evitar abrazarla, sintiendo el roce de sus redondos pechos acariciar el suyo, y el sudor de ambos fusionándose como producto de algo más embriagador que mil jarros de whisky de fuego.

Con lentitud luego de aquel ataque de placer, fue consciente que el corazón de Hermione estaba tan agitado como el de él, y sus acelerados latidos se sincronizaban.

Con todas las ganas mantener en armonía cada miligramo de su ser con el de ella, Harry se apoderó de sus labios, respirando de ella y dejando de ser sí mismo para disponerse a la voluntad de la joven, quien recibió con ansias sus labios, probando, cerciorándose de que la realidad estaba presente y no era una de sus más dulces ensoñaciones.

Hermione deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Harry, no con el afán de apartarlo, pero dejando en él un camino ávido de recibir más aquel agradable contacto. En las ansias la joven en calmar esa palpitante necesidad de su cuerpo, buscó el centro de placer de Harry, aprisionándolo entre sus dedos, sondeando la disponibilidad de quien se estaba convirtiendo en su amante.

La joven Granger enrojeció abruptamente, destrozando los últimos signos de su inocencia, al hallarlo más dispuesto de lo que ella estaba. Harry gimió en su boca y mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de ejercer en uno de sus pechos la misma presión que ella le aplicaba.

No importaba nada más que ellos y el momento que protagonizaban.

_Porque me quedo muda  
prendida en tu mirada._

_Porque todo es lejano,  
porque sin ti ya no hay más nada. _

Fue cuando Hermione traspasó todas las barreras de la cordura y decencia, y deseó calmar esas ansias que la devoraban, sabiendo cuál era a única manera de desfallecer y renacer al mismo instante. Reafirmando la presión de sus piernas en las caderas de Harry, Hermione arqueó la espalda al tiempo en que guiaba la masculinidad al encuentro de su húmeda cavidad.

Una mano de Harry vagó por su silueta y la delgadez de su vientre, jugueteando brevemente en el mismo antes de ir a su objetivo y concentrarse en su cadera, la otra mano se deslizaba en la rugosidad que rodeada al pezón y de cuando en cuando permitía que el sudor que caía de su piel le ayudara a deslizarse con mayor facilidad.

El mundo pareció detenerse en ese preciso instante. Una exclamación murió en los labios de Hermione al sentir a Harry formar parte de ella. Y con una sonrisa por aceptarlo, hundió sus dedos en la espalda del joven que estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

Respirando dificultosamente, la mirada de Hermione se encontró con la de Harry, observándose detenidamente en ese mágico instante, viendo reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas a una joven entregada nuevamente al amor, sin importarle nada más que la felicidad de aquel que estaba sobre y dentro de ella.

El ascenso y descenso de sus caderas sobre ella se repitió una vez, dos veces más. El cuerpo de Hermione se estremecía ante tantas sensaciones atacándola no sólo en su parte baja, sino en sus pechos y en sus labios. El cúmulo de atenciones que Harry le entregaba la mareaba y nerviosamente trataba de devolverle una pizca de placer.

Al tercer descenso y antes de dejarlo partir, aprisionó más sus músculos interiores, provocando que de la garganta de Harry saliera una áspera murmuración del nombre de la causante. Atrevida deslizó una mano sin rumbo fijo por toda la espalda, aprovechando la humedad para su labor, estando segura que ni afuera estarían tan empapados como se encontraban ahora. No fue consciente de que Harry ya llevaba una docena de movimientos sobre su cuerpo, siendo cada vez menos el intervalo en los mismos, sólo sentía que no podía mantenerse rígida ante el torbellino de placer que la sumergía más.

Ayudándolo a alcanzar el máximo placer, Hermione comenzó a seguir el ritmo de los movimientos de Harry con su cadera. No les llevó mucho tiempo acoplarse y las sensaciones de placer se multiplicaron a medida que Harry hacía más firme la presión en sus senos y sus besos se volvían más exigentes.

Hermione perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, parecía que llevaban en ellos horas, cuando arqueó completamente la espalda, sintiendo que su cuerpo expulsaba una humedad tibia que envolvió al miembro de Harry, brindándole más facilidad en su acceso. Unos movimientos más, y Harry cayó en el profundo torrente de placer al que había llevado a la joven.

Jadeante, Hermione no sabía que si la necesidad de oxígeno se debía a que quizá un grito escapó de ella. Sonrió sintiendo los labios de Harry en su cuello, con más calma que antes. Y antes de decir algo, él levantó la sábana y con ella envolvió a ambos.

Ella sintió un destello de felicidad por poder visualizar a Harry haciendo lo mismo la noche anterior, lo que explicaba que ella de pronto estuviese cubierta, cuando no recordaba ni haber cerrado los ojos.

* * *

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, Hermione abrió un ojo con cierto cansancio. El frío de la habitación era anulado por el calor de la chimenea, pero las llamas no aplacaban al vacío que se hallaba junto a la cama.

Incorporándose de golpe, buscó con la mirada a Harry, sintiendo que el vacío se escabullía hasta su pecho y crecía desmedidamente al no encontrarlo. Se cubrió el desnudo cuerpo con la sábana y buscó entre las mismas sus ropas pero no la encontró.

Extrañada se envolvió en la sábana y buscó en su bolso otras prendas. Con una breve mirada a la ventana cerca de la transfigurada chimenea, Hermione observó la implacable lluvia seguir empañando el cielo.

Sin ánimos de salir, la joven se deshizo de la sábana y se colocó una blusa de mangas alargadas. Acababa de abrocharse unos pantalones de tela cuando el sonido de unos cascos desvió su atención a la puerta principal.

Buckbeak sacudía la cabeza en clara señal de volver a surcar el cielo nublado.

Sintiéndose culpable por no saber cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, Hermione se mordió el labio e hizo pasar al hipogrifo por la habitación. Una vez dentro la joven corrió a abrir las puertas del balcón.

Era el momento de dejar ir al hipogrifo, con la vaga esperanza de que volviera. Y sin embargo el vacío que la inundaba no era por el fantástico animal, aunque la razón sí era de desear que regresara.

Sintiendo que su rostro se empapaba al contacto helado de las gotas de lluvia, Hermione se volvió hacia el hipogrifo, y le dio paso para que se marchara.

Como toda una rutina, el hipogrifo volvió su cabeza hacia ella y Hermione iba a retroceder sus acostumbrados dos pasos, cuando a la mitad no pudo seguir dando marcha atrás.

_– _Quiere que le acompañes _– _ murmuró Harry al oído de ella, haciéndola ruborizarse hasta el alma.

_– _Yo...no...

_– _Es una forma de agradecerte por sus cuidados _– _Harry le sonrió antes de rozar sus labios contra los de la joven _– _Cada quien tiene su forma de agradecerte.

Hermione arqueó una ceja aunque aceptó de buen agrado el delicioso beso.

_– _Agradecimiento ¿eh?

La sonrisa que Harry le mostró, provocó que las piernas de Hermione se volvieran gelatina.

_– _Y pienso agradecerte esta noche, y la siguiente, y cuando me recupere del todo, usaré el día y la tarde también.

Con una nerviosa risita, Hermione no pudo evitar las dos lágrimas que le recorrieron el rostro.

_– _¿Y hasta cuándo durará?

Harry fingió hacer enormes cálculos mentales.

_– _No me es fácil decirlo. Considerando todo lo que te debo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte el resto de mis días. ¿Te bastará ello, la eternidad y dos días más?

Hermione hundió el rostro en el cuello de Harry, suspirando con miedo y felicidad enlazados. Después llegó a la conclusión de que lo demás no le importaba siempre y cuando él se mantuviera fiel a su promesa.

_– _Por ahora tenemos una invitación que no podemos rechazar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza al instante y se separó de Harry.

_– _Buckbeak no ha comido en este tiempo, vendrá con bastante hambre. Y tengo que prepararte... _– _arqueando una ceja en señal de duda completó su frase – ... ¿la merienda?

_– _El almuerzo, mi vida _– _le corrigió Harry besándole la frente _– _Y ya está listo. Podemos disfrutarlo después en el comedor. He tapado el retrato con una manta antisonora, la que antes utilizaban los de la orden para evitar los gritos de esa bruja.

Hermione suspiró sintiéndose culpable.

_– _La segunda noche que estuve aquí se me cayó _– _explicó de inmediato _– _Y no alcanzaba el borde para colocárselo. Los hechizos me los repelía.

Harry asintió, admitiéndole que la altura de él le permitió callar a la vieja con el manto mágico en un dos por tres.

_– _Comida lista, vieja arpía silenciada. Hace un día espléndido para volar y Buckbeak no quiere esperar más.

_– _¿Un día espléndido?

_– _Vamos, Hermione _– _Harry volvió a besarla antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y subirla al lomo del hipogrifo _– _Allá arriba te demostraré lo espléndido que es la vida, con sólo volver a reunirme contigo.

Las palabras danzaron en el alma de Hermione, quien se dejó envolver en los brazos de Harry. Feliz de que a pesar de todos los problemas, inconvenientes, luchas desmedidas, al fin podían abrirse un espacio en la inquietante vida que les ha tocado afrontar.

Cuando Buckbeak se percató que sus dos jinetes estaban en su sitio, con fuerza se lanzó al vacío, acelerando la adrenalina de los dos jóvenes y dándole a Hermione un buen motivo para gritar fuertemente.

_Porque no existen hadas,  
ni príncipes ni sueños.  
Porque todo es mentira,  
porque sin ti  
__ya no hay más vida,  
ya no hay más vida._

_– Sostente bien – _le murmuró Harry, aprovechando entonces para mordisquearle el lóbulo.

Hermione ahogó un gemido, entre las gotas de lluvia empapándole el cuerpo entero, el agitar de las alas de Buckbeak, la helada brisa rozándole el rostro y lo que más le hacía perder el control, las manos de Harry deslizándose por el vientre y sus pechos.

Más precavido que ella, Harry aferró un brazo en su cintura mientras la otra se perdía debajo de la blusa, y tal como en horas anteriores, presionó ejerciendo cierta fuerza en los erguidos pezones mientras le murmuraba palabras de cariño y promesas de un futuro juntos.

De cuando en cuando Hermione soltaba unas risitas cuando Harry salía con comentarios bastante subidos de tono, como cuando decía que saborearía sus pechos durante horas.

_– _Ni te creas que dormirás_ – _seguía Harry en su seducción, aprisionándola más y haciéndola consciente del deseo del que era preso. _– _Un par de horas succionando del dulce sabor de tus pechos, otro par entre tus piernas, un par más recorriendo tu piel con todo mi ser y unas tres horas introducido en ti. Te haré el amor toda la noche.

Hermione tembló con anticipación, no sabiendo si era por las atrevidas declaraciones que él le daba, o porque todo lo encerraba a un encuentro más que sexual, más que un sentimiento de gratitud, incluso más allá de una profunda amistad.

Mientras estén juntos, no podía desear nada más.

**Fin del proyecto.**


End file.
